Various types of hearing prostheses may provide people having different types of hearing loss with the ability to perceive sound. Hearing loss may be conductive, sensorineural, or some combination of both conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss typically results from a dysfunction in any of the mechanisms that ordinarily conduct sound waves through the outer ear, the eardrum, or the bones of the middle ear. Sensorineural hearing loss typically results from a dysfunction in the inner ear, including the cochlea, where sound vibrations are converted into neural signals, or any other part of the ear, auditory nerve, or brain that may process the neural signals.
People with some forms of conductive hearing loss may benefit from hearing prostheses, such as acoustic hearing aids or vibration-based hearing aids. An acoustic hearing aid typically includes a small microphone to detect sound, an amplifier to amplify certain portions of the detected sound, and a small speaker to transmit the amplified sound into the person's ear. Vibration-based hearing aids typically include a small microphone to detect sound, and a vibration mechanism to apply vibrations corresponding to the detected sound to a person's bone, thereby causing vibrations in the person's inner ear, thus bypassing the person's auditory canal and middle ear. Vibration-based hearing aids include bone-anchored hearing aids, direct acoustic cochlear devices, or other vibration-based devices.
Persons with certain forms of sensorineural hearing loss may benefit from cochlear implants, auditory brainstem implants, or other prostheses. For example, cochlear implants can provide a person having sensorineural hearing loss with the ability to perceive sound by stimulating the person's auditory nerve via an array of electrodes implanted in the person's cochlea. A component of the cochlear implant, such as a microphone, detects sound waves. The sound waves are converted into a series of electrical stimulation signals that are delivered to the implant recipient's cochlea via the array of electrodes. Auditory brainstem implants can use technology similar to cochlear implants, but instead of applying electrical stimulation to a person's cochlea, auditory brainstem implants apply electrical stimulation directly to a person's brain stem, bypassing the cochlea altogether. Electrically stimulating auditory nerves in a cochlea with a cochlear implant or electrically stimulating a brainstem may enable persons with sensorineural hearing loss to perceive sound. Further, some persons may benefit from hearing prostheses that combine one or more characteristics of acoustic hearing aids, vibration-based hearing devices, cochlear implants, auditory brainstem implants, or other prostheses to enable the person to perceive sound.
In some hearing prosthesis systems, a prosthesis has a power source located in the external portion. For example, the external portion may contain a battery. The internal portion may also contain a power source, such as a battery or capacitor. The external portion may couple power wirelessly to the internal portion to charge its power source.